Numerous tracks for vehicles, for conveying driving forces from the vehicles onto a terrain, are known.
For example, WO2014138938A1 describes a track for traction of an off-road vehicle such as an agricultural vehicle, a construction vehicle, a snowmobile, or another vehicle operable off-road. The track is mountable around a track-engaging assembly comprising a drive wheel and mid-rollers. The track is elastomeric to be flexible around the track-engaging assembly. The track comprises an inner surface for facing the track-engaging assembly, a ground-engaging outer surface for engaging the ground, and a plurality of traction projections projecting from the ground-engaging outer surface. The track has a widthwise-curved carcass that results in the ground-engaging outer surface being concave. The track has transversal cables in the carcass that are arranged such that they tension under loading of the mid-rollers and distribute load via that tension in a widthwise direction of the track.
As another example, JP2009227046A describes another track for a vehicle. The track has a concave ground contacting surface and excludes metal cores from the track. This publication states that the track eliminates uneven wear of the lugs of the track and prevents mud from attaching to the body of the track by, at least in part, excluding metal cores from the track to make the track sufficiently flexible. This publication further states that a problem with rubber tracks that existed prior to the tracks disclosed in this publication is that those prior rubber tracks had metal cores and were, as a result, too rigid in that under load of the vehicle the ground-contacting surface of the track directly below the metal core remained substantially a curved shape, and thus experienced uneven ground pressure distribution, resulting in uneven wear of the lug.
As further example, as shown in (prior art) FIG. 12, which is an excerpt from US2003/0019133A1, US2003/0019133A1 describes an elastic-bodied crawler which is driven by drive power from driven projections provided on an inner peripheral surface of the crawler, and comprises load propagating means embedded centrally of the crawler in a widthwise direction to extend over treads of rollers. The load propagating means allegedly causes pressing forces (ground pressure) of the rollers to act generally in a widthwise direction whereby a ground pressure distribution on a ground surface of the crawler is equalized, and local wear in lug portions is eliminated to enhance durability of the crawler.